Ryujou Chronicles 1: Daughter of the ShinsenGumi
by Arhani 'Hanny' Daforcena
Summary: Ryumiko is the first division leader of the ShinsenGumi, and the daughter of its founder. She was a master swordswoman, but was tortured by her husband. Her doting father whipped her for no apparant reason. Three weeks pregnant, she ran to Hiko for safety
1. Memories in the rain

The sounds of rain brought peace to Hiko Seijurou the thirteenth's mind. The light pitter-patter was the sound of bliss to him, a seasoned warrior able to kill everyone in seconds with his agility and power. His arrogance was his main trait, along with his insatiable penchant for Sake.

The rain did not stop, and sleep took him after the last drop of his favorite Sake was in his throat. His dreams always troubled him in his sleep, yet, he did not heed them, and being the stubborn man he was. This time, he was about to be proven wrong. He saw his twenty five year-old self holding a demure woman no older than twenty, Reiyama Ryumiko, his childhood sweet-heart by the waist as he kissed her with unceasing passion in his dream. It had happened six years ago, the year before he took Kenshin as his apprentice. They didn't seem to realize he was there, not even his past self

"_Hiko-sama", said the woman, who was holding her katana as tightly as Hiko held her. "My father wants me back by sunset"_

"_Ryumiko, we can run away, faraway where nobody will find us" Hiko said, he was younger then, more reckless. His decision to hide from the head of the all-powerful Shinsen-Gumi would only leave them in pieces on the road even if the head of the aforementioned organization was Ryumiko's own father, who intended for her to be married to a "young man who can set his priorities right", namely, one who was loyal to the Shogun and his feudal ways. Still, there were others who could fill in that category as gentlemen, but Reiyama Reiji chose a vulgar, alcoholic man who was a famous womanizer. _

"_I will not allow you to step into further danger, Hiko-sama" Ryumiko said, "If you reveal yourself as the Master of the Hiten-Mitsurugi and refuse to fight on either side of this war, the Emperor and the Shogun will kill you" This was true. Both sides now needed a master in the battle-arts to ensure victory, no matter what the cost. Ryumiko has seen those that refused to fight in that war was being killed by the Shogun's samurai and the Emperor's captains. _

"_Ryumiko-sama, Reiji-sama demands that you return now" two men said in a menacing tone. "Remember that your wedding is tomorrow"_

"_You will not take her!" Hiko said, unsheathing his sword, ready to kill those who would separate them._

_Ryumiko stopped him, and said, "Hiko-sama, don't. If you kill them, their deaths will alert the Shinsen-Gumi!"_

"_You're the leader of the Shinsen-Gumi's first division; can't you do something about it?"_

"_Hiko-sama, no one can deter my father's plans. I will try and return to you. Please remember me" she said, hugging him one last time, and left. _

It was the last time since he saw her. Reiyama Ryumiko, the daughter of the founder of the Shinsen-Gumi, a woman who had her own visions and dreams, but was consumed by her father's plans and demands after her mother's death. Reiyama Reiji was consumed by grief, and had no longer seen the joy of life. He's killed his own son in his grief, and now, he would take the step to destroy his daughter's life.


	2. Continuation to a memory

Ryumiko looked out from the window of her carriage, seated next to her sworn-brother, Saito Hajime. He was the only one who could talk some sense into her, but he had his own principles of honor and life.

"Ryumiko, why don't you stand up to your father?" he asked, his amber eyes flashing with disappointment. "You are usually the rebellious one"

"If I do, Hiko-sama will die" Ryumiko answered. "He will kill the both of us"

She was right, Ever since her mother died; Reiyama Reiji was caught in opium addiction, illegal arms-trade and the murder of her fifteen-year old brother. Her betrothal to a Tsubasa Akurou was because he wanted good ties with a man who sold Gatling guns at cheap prices to regular customers. If he gave those guns to the Shogun, he would be rewarded with more money to fund the Shinsen-Gumi and to buy more opium.

"And so, you give up your happiness for that ceramics artist so he can survive your father's wrath?" he asked again. "You're not that pathetic, Ryumiko"

"You haven't been in love before, Oni-san" she replied, "You want to protect those that you love, with your life even if it means that you can't see them again. Even when your heart is crushed, you want to see them smile before you. Aku. Zoku. Zan. Doesn't matter anymore"

"You've changed, Ryumiko" he said, "There was a time when you killed without blinking an eye"

"There was a time when men called me the Iron Wolf-maiden of Mibu" she sighed, "Just because I had more interest in the Shinsen-Gumi than them. It doesn't matter anymore. Hitokiri, lover, or daughter, if I marry Akurou, I can accomplish all of my responsibilities"

Saito could not say anything more at that moment. He knew that she was right. Being brought up in a traditional Samurai clan made Ryumiko honor everything else before her. She'd just commit seppuku rather than fleeing Japan with Hiko Seijurou. That was Reiyama Ryumiko. A Samurai beauty that refuses to do something before she realizes those around her would be safe from any aspect of danger.

"Oni-san," She spoke again, "How is my father?"

"Reiji-sama has closed his doors to everyone except Akurou, whom he believes to be his heir. He doesn't even speak to Kondo and Hijikata now" Saito answered, "Perhaps your fiancé is feeding him more opium, we do not know"

The carriage stopped, and Okita greeted them with his ever-smiling face.

"Ryumiko, nice to see you again" he said, coming back from the hospital.

"Okita" Ryumiko greeted. The child had a severe case of tuberculosis, fighting in the Shinsen-Gumi only made it worse. He'd lost his parents in the wars; her father killed them himself, as they were part of the Ishin-Ishishi. Ryumiko and Saito recruited him soon after, training him in Gatotsu. Heck, it was the last thing they could do for the kid.

"Oni-san", Ryumiko said before retiring into her room as she pressed the bell on the hilt of her katana into Saito's hands, "Bring this to Hiko-sama for me"


	3. Welcome to the family

WOW… two reviews already…. Not bad for a recovering Mary-Sue author. Thanks, Patience Halliwell. Love ya, all you out there who are reading this, please review!

"Now, now, Ryumiko" said, Tsubasa Akarou, now father in law to Ryumiko. "Leaving your duties of a hitokiri is most compulsory to do, as you're now a daughter of my clan. Please remember that we value peace and quiet. No one wants to see a blood-stained person coming in and out of the house. The family honor would be ruined"

"Yes, father" she replied coldly. There was no sincerity in her words, but only disdain and malcontent. She lived for the Shinsen-Gumi which she had sworn to protect and maintain, and would die by it. Never has she heard a request to end her days as a hitokiri of the Bakufu, as she was married to the job. That was why she was called the Iron Wolf-maiden of Mibu. She wouldn't let any man touch her, as she laid the survival of the Shinsen-Gumi before her.

"From now on, you are to stay at home to clean, cook and take care of my numerous grandchildren while my sons and I are out" he continued, "You are also advised that Sake is a must at mealtimes and so is rice. Given your skills as a hitokiri, you are needed to guard the house during the night every alternate day"

"Yes, father" Monotony was sometimes a pleasure in life, especially when you're with the in-laws, since they want you to be a "good daughter in-law that causes no disturbance in the house" Still the need to guard the house during the night seemed to be puzzling, as the whole family had a part in the arms trade. They could just use the money they earned to get a bodyguard or two.

Ryumiko was almost certain that a stay-at-home life would be the death of her, but still she had to comply with her father and her father-in-law's wishes, for the good of all. _Oh, well, at least I can still use my katana, _she thought.

The first night with Akurou was a nightmare. He came home heavily drunk that night, and slapped her when she refused to give him more Sake. There was opium all around his room, scattered openly. It pained her to see this, although she had no love for him. She knew that it was opium that destroyed so many lives in Japan and all around the world. Now it would destroy hers as her husband and father was addicted to it.

"Akurou, too much Sake and opium will destroy your body" she said politely to her husband. "Please, change your habits to improve in health"

"Don't talk to me like that, bitch" he scolded, "I am your husband, therefore I am superior to you. Your words mean nothing to me, I will do as I like"

"Even if you do not listen to me, you should see your body's deterioration. It is a sign that it can't take any more abuse" she reasoned. As much as she disliked him, he was still human. He was stubborn, fierce, and definitely a wife-beater. She took his habits as a challenge, and wanted to change him into a better person, no matter what it takes.

"The abuse that I'm suffering now is an incompetent wife" he shouted, and punched her in the stomach. It came right out of nowhere. Although she was an expert swordswoman with a highly developed Ki, she caught it unawares and didn't have time to absorb the blow. "Now that you're notified, get me more Sake this instant!"


	4. Questions of the brothers in arms

Yoyo, Han Han here. I thank all the reviewers with deepest sincerity. You guys are a really good help, especially Saitouu Ryuji. I'll make it a point to follow your advice in later works. I wuw u!

To Bobette: I'm sorry that I didn't do deeper research for the Shinsen-Gumi. I didn't know those guys were so important to the story… Gomen nasai! On the oni/onii side, I'm just a bit unsure about the spelling. Isn't the latter pronounced as oni-i? Well, sorry if I offended you, though, no offense. Wait, isn't demon, "yokai"?

To Patience Halliwell: Ryumiko is a name I made up using kanji, which are literally Traditional Chinese characters. Traditional Chinese characters are still being used in Taiwan, although the rest of the world is using the Simplified version. These characters are: 龙 美 子. 龙 meaning dragon; pronounced as "Ryu", 美 pronounced as "Mi" and 子 pronounced as "ko". Hope it was helpful.

3. Marlingirl: Glad to hear that there's a fan of Hiko around! Thank you for your support.

"Did she say anything else?" Hiko asked as Saito delivered Ryumiko's bell to him. It was a gift he'd given to her, made of copper with a silver clapper. The sound produced was a clear ringing, like jade on stone.

"No", Saito replied, "But I can only tell you that she gave Okita her position as the leader of the First division and that she has voluntarily given up her life as a Hitokiri"

Still, it was news to Hiko's ears. As long as she wasn't harm's way, he was happy for her. Deep in his heart, he knew that Ryumiko would somehow find a way to see him again. The only question that remained was, when?

The bell rang as the wind came and embraced the woods just as Saito left the clearing. The latter felt that Ryumiko was a fool to betray her own heart for his life, and thought that she was an even greater fool when he saw Hiko, whom he only thought as an ordinary potter. He'd heard from those in the Shinsen-Gumi that Ryumiko was often beaten by her husband for not doing as hid wont, and that she did not dodge his blows or strike back when he did.

Saito did not understand why she wanted to keep her suffering a secret from Hiko. Wasn't it better if he knew what was going on, so that he can save her from the nightmare she's going through?_ I guess I'll never understand women and their principles towards love_, he thought.

As he stepped into the head-quarters of the Shinsen-Gumi, he saw Akurou at the door with Akarou his father. Ryumiko was seen kneeling beside them; her white, flawless face was stained with tears while her entire body was covered with scratches and bruises. She saw Saito but did not greet him. He decided to go through the back door while he was still unidentified by the two men that seemed to have a deep sense of hatred in their eyes. _Ryumiko is a proud woman, why is she subject to this?_ He thought.

When Okita opened the door, he was shocked when he saw Akurou throw Ryumiko into the foyer. She gave no level of resistance, but her eyes spilt hatred toward him. All of her brothers in arms there knew that she agreed to the marriage in order to fulfill her duties as a daughter and lover to Reiji and Hiko. Still, like Saito, they didn't understand why she didn't fight back Akurou's oppression over her.

_Ryumiko,_ she remembered her mother's teachings before she died, _you must honor your husband and your parents. Never say no to them, and they'll never say no to you._ Her upbringing made her the woman she was, disciplined, and honored in every aspect of the Samurai, despite her open-mindedness. She was a proud woman, and would kill anyone who made her kneel, but this time, she must withhold her own code of ethics for the sake of her father's honor.


	5. Ryumiko stands up

Ryumiko said nothing, but amber flashed in her eyes like a spreading flame. It was a good six months since those in the Shinsen-Gumi saw the change of color in her eyes, a sign that she was ultimately enraged, or was too immersed in killing someone. The way she looked at Akurou was filled with poison and hatred that could pierce the strongest of hearts.

Akurou was, needless to say, deathly afraid of his wife at that moment. So was his father. They stood there aghast by the sudden rise of maleficent Ki about her, but couldn't bring their own bodies to strike her down. She saw a small red paper packet clench in Akurou's fist, _it must be opium_, she thought, and snatched it from him.

"Give it back to me, woman!" he exclaimed with anger and fear. He knew that Ryumiko would kill him if she found out that it was he who kept feeding her father with opium. "You have no right to know its contents"

"Akurou, we will not allow you to carry unknown substances into our head-quarters" said Hijikata, one of the leading captains of the Shinsen-Gumi organization. "Reiji-sama may be isolated from the Shinsen-Gumi which he founded with his effort and blood, but we will uphold its honor, no matter what" Apparently, he knew that it was opium that was in the packet.

"Anata" Ryumiko said with a soft voice, "Please stop feeding my father opium". Her amber orbs were now reduced to the normal chestnut ones. She was really begging him this time, "Anata, I don't care if you're an addict yourself, I don't care about how you abuse me, I just want me father to be safe"

This time, it was her father-in-law, Akarou who slapped her. "You are part of MY family from now on" he said furiously. "Therefore you will care for the welfare of my son as much as you care for your father's. I demand it of you!"

"You have no authority over me, father" she said softly, yet menacingly. "If I wasn't in such a predicament as to ensure the survival of the Shinsen-Gumi, I wouldn't have married your son!"

"You said it, Ryumiko!" Okita exclaimed.

"Why should she listen to you?" asked another colleague.

"You Miburo Mibu-wolves, or wolves of Mibu are the foulest beings on the Earth to insult a father-in-law trying to teach his son's wife a lesson!" he replied in rage.

"The only ones who are fouler are those on the side of the Ishin-Ishishi" Reiji spoke. This time, he had regained much of his former self. There was power in his voice. Yes, commanding power. Power that would set Akurou and Akarou cowering at his feet. At least, it was what those in the Shinsen-Gumi and Ryumiko thought.

"Reiji, your darling daughter has disgraced my son, what is the compensation" Akarou asked in defiance.

"This" Reiji said, striking Ryumiko with his whip. "Have I not taught you to always honor those who have higher authority than you?"

"Otou-sama, I will not say any foul words against you, but even if you can control my actions, you can never control my heart" she replied. "My heart lies with Hiko Seijurou the Thirteenth of the Hiten-Mitsurugi, and no one can deny that fact, not even you. I will not give myself so easily to the man I hate with my heart. That man is Tsubasa Akurou!"


	6. Hiko's dilemma

Everyone was dumbfounded at Reiji's actions. He used to be a doting father to Ryumiko, submitting to her every time she used her "aren't I daddy's favorite girl" ™ face. Even Saito, ever the stone-cold character was shocked.

"Reiji-sama, Ryumiko was only voicing her opinions" Okita pleaded as Reiji continued to whip his daughter. No matter how hard Ryumiko tried to absorb the blows, he was still stronger than her in terms of Ki, and could easily hurt her without using any effort. Her body which was already covered with bruises was now laden with blood, blood that seeped from her skin every time the whip touched her.

She did not cry out in pain, but tears fell from her

Hijikata took hold of Reiji's hands while Kondou dove for the whip. Together they restrained him, giving Ryumiko a chance to leave the place. And that she did, using all her strength, she ran to Hiko's abode.

"We'll send our men to send you back when everything's calmed down!" she could hear Kondou shout towards her.

"Thank you!" she replied. Fear caught her as she ran, while guilt tried to force her to stay. After all, Reiji was still her father… _No, _she said to herself, _I will not let blind obedience bring me to further misfortune…_

Night had fallen, and the stars came out to play amongst themselves. They twinkled and glimmered, lighting the path to the dwelling of the master-swordsman with the help of the moon. She was already at the foot of the mountain of where he resided in, but it was a good 20 kilometers from the Shinsen-Gumi headquarters.

She was weary and tired, but she pushed herself to go further, lest her father caught up with her. Twenty minutes later, she found him, sitting by his kiln, drinking Sake, no doubt. Her heart glowed with happiness and relief to see him, but weariness took her, and knocked her out cold.

Hiko heard the soft thud that came with her fall, and rushed to her side. He found scores of bruises and slashes on her body, and wondered furiously on the identities of those who would dare to abuse her.

"Hiko-sama?" she whispered weakly. Her chestnut eyes filled with tears that were mixed with joy and sadness. She clung tightly to his well-muscled body, and cried. Her body was as cold as ice, but her tears warm as the summer sun. "Akurou… my father… they'll want me dead if they find me…"

"Why, what happened?" he asked, 'Tell me what happened, please" He wanted to know why would her husband and father hurt her so. He couldn't understand why anyone would beat someone as kind, gentle and loyal as Reiyama Ryumiko. _I'll get to the bottom of this, Ryumiko; I promise…_ he swore silently to her as she lost her consciousness again.

Still, if what Ryumiko said was true, he would have to reveal himself to the world; her efforts to hide him from the Emperor and the Shogun would be wasted and ground to dust. Will he risk all this, just to protect her? Or will he stand at the sidelines whilst watching the woman he'd loved the most receive abuse from her father and husband?


	7. Of kisses and kimonoraiding captains

The sun shined on her face as Ryumiko woke up one morning. She found herself to be in Hiko's humble cottage, and saw his large, muscular form next to her. His calloused hands were holding her white, soft ones. (Which according to Ryumiko, was the benefits of using gloves while training, you won't injure the skin on your hands)

"Hiko-sama…" she said faintly, trying to sit up, "How long have I been in here?" Her chestnut eyes gleamed with confusion. Questions filled her head, questions that were too painful to be asked or answered.

"Well, you've been asleep for three nights and days on end" he replied, smiling, "You had me worried, right there, Ryumiko"

"Gomen…" she said, bowing her head, and flung herself into his open arms. She missed him sorely, as she had not seen him since the day before her wedding. It has been at least half a year since then. "I wish I hadn't come here, the first person my father will seek out is you…"

Hiko put a finger onto her lips and said, "I'll have nothing of that, Ryumiko. You've done enough for me by consenting to be wed to your husband, so that I can live by the principles of the Hiten-Mitsurugi- as a free sword without any master, be it the Shogun or the Emperor. You suffered so much for me; I don't know how to repay you"

"Don't" she said softly, "I consented to marry Akurou wasn't only because I could protect you if I did, it also meant that I could maintain the Shinsen-Gumi by ensuring my father was with good ties with any arms dealers who will bring in more money to fund the organization"

"But still, Akurou shouldn't have beaten you like he did" Hiko said, inspecting the bruises on her arms. All of them had gone black, but the whip scares were most saddening. Every stroke was driven deep into her skin. He could almost feel her shock and pain when she received those wounds. His fingers traced them tenderly, and said, "Why didn't you tell me that you were under so much pain?"

"If I did, you'll have to cast away the principles of the Hiten-Mitsurugi and your life" she replied, "I can't risk that, Hiko-sama. Akurou may be my husband, but my heart belongs to you. I will kill him myself if he does any harm to you"

"And I you, Ryumiko" Hiko said, "and I you". He tipped her chin, and kissed her. Every passing second brought forth seas of raging emotions. Passion, love, grief and a sense of protectiveness overwhelmed them. No words can describe how safe Ryumiko felt when she was in his arms, she wished that she could be with him forever, but she knew that she would have to return to her husband's house no matter what.

Then, they heard a loud knock on the door, and quickly broke off the kiss. Hiko, albeit annoyed and a tiny bit angry went to open the door. He saw Okita and Saito standing at the entrance, each holding two sets of kimono for Ryumiko.

"Oni-san, Okita!" she greeted joyfully the moment she saw them. "How did you get this?" She asked when they gave her favorite sets of kimono to her. All of them were embroidered with butterfly and eagle motifs, most of all they were the only remaining items that reminded her of her mother, a master seamstress.

"Well, we had to sneak into your room to get them" Okita chirped awkwardly. The thought of seeing Saito and Okita, leaders of the Third and First Divisions of the Shinsen-Gumi rummaging through a women's wardrobe in the dead of the night made Hiko smirk, much to the displeasure of the child.

"Oni-san how is Otou-sama?" Ryumiko asked Saito softly. "Is he well?"

"Reiji-sama fainted the moment you left, but a doctor is taking care of him now"

Guilt touched her heart. If she hadn't declared that she hated Akurou and loved Hiko so openly, her father wouldn't have fainted. She wanted to return to the head-quarters of the Shinsen-Gumi as soon as possible, but given the fact that Akurou and Akarou were still on the prowl looking for her, she feared for her own safety.

"Don't worry, Ryumiko, we'll find a way to get you back" Okita said, before leaving the mountain.


	8. Revelations of the father

"What do you mean when you say you cannot find Ryumiko?" Akurou asked Okita and Saito when they returned to the head-quarters.

"Honestly, we don't know where she is" Okita said, trying to cover up for Ryumiko. He knew that Akurou would stop at nothing to get her back, and he knew that he would hurt her again if he did. Moreover, Ryumiko was happy to be with Hiko.

"Have you checked her lover's place?" Akurou asked again.

"We've told you, Akurou" Saito replied, "She wasn't in the vicinity of Kyoto. To add to that, she wasn't even in Mibu too"

"You must be lying!" Akurou said with scorn and rage. "You are her sworn-brother; therefore she must've asked you to hide her from me!"

"Akurou, use your brain" Hijikata broke in fiercely. "Ryumiko did not have any contact with us since she was wedded to you. If we knew that you and your father have been abusing her, we would've killed the both of you in split second"

"Do you think you are welcome here, Tsubasa Akurou?" Kondou said, "Especially since you are the one who constantly poison Reiji-sama with opium and cigars, and the one who attempted to dishonor Ryumiko because she is a hitokiri"

Akurou was aghast by the words of the leaders of the Shinsen-Gumi. They stood up for one another, and it took a lot of his measly amount of courage to even face them when all of them were together. They were all like a pack of wolves, seen more significantly in Saito, Okita, and, of course, Ryumiko. Those three were inseparable, especially during the night, when they would go out to dine or kill together.

Reiji hobbled out of his room with his cane and went to Saito and Okita. "You two are to come with me"

The two obeyed, and went in without uttering another word. They were utterly surprised when they entered his room. It wasn't scattered with Sake, cigars or opium, like Akurou's room when the Shinsen-Gumi held a search for Ryumiko in his residence. No, it was well-kept like it was long before he was addicted to opium.

"You must be wondering why I haven't spoken to any of you within these few years and why I whipped Ryumiko because she stood up from Akurou's abuse" Reiji said calmly.

"As a matter of fact, Reiji-sama, yes" Okita said, ever the diplomat. "The silence I can understand, but Ryumiko…"

"It pained me to my own heart when I saw her struggling as I whipped her" Reiji said ruefully. "She was ever the obedient daughter who constantly upheld the family honor. But, she was a fool to submit to Akurou's abuse. Kondou and Hijikata were just as shocked as you both were when they heard about my plan to let Ryumiko escape Akurou's abusive ways. I wanted my daughter to be safe… Even more so when she is already pregnant"

The news shocked Saito and Okita. After all the years of seeing her Maiden's Mark (A red dot that is visible on virgins) on the back of her neck, they did not notice that it had disappeared already. The next question was: Did Hiko know about it?


	9. Ryumiko's Resolve A Father's trick

"The more proud I was,

The deeper I fell,

I came so far,

Only to weep in defeat.

My heart,

It lies in,

The deeps of war,

I am the wolf maiden,

Lawless and strong.

I am untamed,

A free woman,

None can capture,

My heart and my soul.

You might think I'm a helpless young girl,

I'm better than you know,

Get out of my sight!

I don't care what the others say,

I'm my own leader,

To hell with you."

Ryumiko's voice could be heard in the woods clearly like a nightingale's song in the dark of the night. Hiko worked his pottery as he listened to her singing, engulfed by its fast paced tempo, and her voice that was sweeter than honey. Anger was clearly heard seen when she sang, anger towards Akurou and Akarou his father. The song itself described her desire to take revenge of the both of them, and her resolve to rise as a warrior again with her honor restored.

"Hope comes swiftly,

In the dark of the night,

But, though I've tried hard,

It escaped from me,

Now, I lay here,

Forlorn and lonely,

Why must I stay here,

At the edge of despair?

Why can't I run to the ones I love?

Why can't they live, without losing their lives?

This world is so cruel,

But it has forgotten,

I'll beat all the odds,

I will rise again.

Nothing can stop me,

No one can halt me.

I will fight with

Vengeance in my hand.

Ignorance is bliss,

But, it cannot destroy,

Ones will to live.

You might think I'm a helpless girl,

Defenseless,

But, you're wrong, you fool.

Nothing can stop my vengeance,

But,

I will not kill those fit to live.

I don't care what the others say,

I'm my own leader,

To hell with others."

"Very good, Ryumi-chan" applause came from behind Ryumiko. She turned from behind, and saw her father standing right there. Anger was no longer portrayed in his face, but only joy to see his daughter, alive and healthy.

"Otou-sama!" she cried and went to embrace him. It had been two long years since she'd seen him in his original state, carefree and always smiling. Although in his mid-forties, his hair was still black, without any sign of age. The nihontou he carried was made out of titanium, given by the Shogun from an American tradesman, and forged by the famous Arai Shakku.

"Ryumi-chan, it pleases me to see that you've recovered from your injuries" Reiji said. "I'm sorry for what I did to you the other day"

Ryumiko just smiled. "I bear no grudge against you, Otou-sama" she said, softly, "It's just that I was afraid to go back, ever since that day, I feared that…" Memories passed through her mind of that day when she thought that even her father had abandoned her.

Hiko walked to the father and daughter, and said, "I'll leave the two of you to talk it out", and left on the pretext of getting more Sake so that he could drink heartily with Reiji.

"You did not tell me that he was such a handsome gentleman" Reiji teased his daughter, 'Your mother would have swooned upon setting her eyes on him"

"But she got you, Otou-sama" she replied cheekily. Reiji poked her slender waist, which sent her giggling uncontrollably.

"Now, Ryumi-chan, have you told Hiko-dono about your pregnancy?"

"Otou-sama!" she exclaimed with disgrace. "What will he think of me?" Her fair face turned scarlet with embarrassment. She was afraid that Hiko would not accept her, as she wasn't a virgin already. But, she did hope that her unborn child will have a better father than Akurou.

"If he loves you, he will accept you, Ryumiko" he said tenderly to his daughter. "If he does not, he will never look at you again, and we will find another suitor for you…"

"Otou-sama!" she exclaimed, shaking her head at her father's suggestion. She loved Hiko, and no other. She would rather die than let another touch her.

"Let me be the judge of whether he is fit to be your husband" Reiji said, before taking his leave.

"How about Akurou, Otou-sama?" she asked, "Isn't he enraged of my disappearance?"

"I will take care of him, Ryumi-chan, just go and make dinner. I will talk to Hiko-dono"


	10. Reiji VS The Tsubasa Father and Son

"I will not give Ryumiko to another man other than me!" Akurou shouted at Reiji when the latter went to his house to talk things out with him. "You do know that we are bound by wedlock"

"Well, if you insist that Ryumi-chan to be returned to you, you will treat her fairly, and allow her to continue her services with the Shinsen-Gumi" he added, "Lay a hand on my daughter again, and I will kill you personally"

"You're kidding me, right?" Akurou asked, "She is my wife, and I can do anything to her at my will. I can even sell her to the nearest Geisha parlor if I want to"

Reiji was enraged by this remark, and laid the blade of his katana on his neck. "Ryumi-chan is a Samurai warrior with noble linage and a high sense of honor. Moreover, she is my precious daughter; therefore I will not suffer you to sell her to such a disgraceful trade. This blade will slit your throat if you dare to do as much as bring her within the vicinity of any Geisha parlor"

Afraid for his life, Akurou fell on his knees and begged for mercy. "Please, I'll do anything, Reiji-sama, just don't kill me!"

"As I knew, you're nothing but a witless man who fears anyone who are stronger and more powerful than you are" Reiji said. "Now, to your request before, I only want some divorce papers signed from you, and I will spare you"

Akurou could not do anything lest he lost his life, and hastily signed the papers given to him by Reiji, who walked away in the calm manner from whence he came with. The leader of the Shinsen-Gumi was glad to see that the tide of suffering for Ryumiko has been turned and headed for Hiko's place to see her.

An hour later, he arrived at the foot of the mountain when he was being confronted by Tsubasa Akarou, who wanted compensation upon his son's previous shock and Ryumiko's absence. "Akarou, we both know that it is not Ryumiko's fault that she was abused by your son"

"But it is hers that she ruined my family's honor by running off to her former lover's house a month pregnant" Akarou said. "I've heard word on the streets that that man was a mere potter living on this mountain"

"So what if he is, at least he isn't an opium addict with a tendency to hurt my daughter at the slightest fault and let his father watch him dishonor the woman that is his wife"

Having enough of Reiji, Akarou raised his katana in order to attack him. The former was quick to dodge the attack, and stabbed him in the shoulder with a well-aimed Gatotsu Sanshiki. Akarou quickly recovered from the impact of the stroke and swung his katana at Reiji's head. With his deft reflexes, Reiji slashed off the arm, leaving a huge pool of blood splashed upon the green grass.

"Serves you right for trying to attack me and ill-treating my daughter" Reiji said in content, and went his way. Then, he felt a sharp pain of his neck that seemed to seek to consume every inch of his body. The pain became immensely unbearable and knocked him out cold.

"You are wrong, Reiji" Akarou said, triumphantly, taking out the blow-pipe from his mouth with his remaining hand. "It serves _you _right for severing my right arm and not complying with my wishes. Once the Shogun hears about your sneaking into his archives, you will even lose the privilege to commit seppuku"


	11. The PLAN

The smell of blood was thick in the air when Ryumiko and Hiko walked down the rabbit path of the mountain as they headed to the city. The sight of a severed arm shocked them both, but as they were regular killers, it did not matter. The main questions were: Who did the arm belong to, and why didn't they hear the duel?

"Oh no!" Ryumiko exclaimed when she saw Reiji's unconscious body on the grass not far from the arm. His body was cold, which worried her greatly, but was relieved when she found his pulse, however weak it was. "Who could have done this?" she asked, her eyes flashing amber with rage.

Hiko said nothing, went to get a closer look at the severed arm. Upon further inspection, he found the word, "Tsubasa" on the palm. It seemed to be tattooed with red dye. "Could it be Akarou?" he asked Ryumiko. HAN: Aka means red

She nodded her head and said, "Everyone in the Tsubasa clan have this tattoo on their right palm. Akurou has the word 'Aku' right next to his"

"Akarou…" Reiji said softly, "You must find Akarou! Before… it's too late"

"Why?" Hiko asked, "Hasn't he done enough harm to you and Ryumiko?"

"He will go to the Shogun on this matter, if so; the punishment granted will not permit us to commit seppuku. Our family will go down to ashes"

"Otou-sama, you must tell us what happened at the least" she said, her amber eyes increasing in their depth. "What does Akarou have to do with the Shogun? Why are we in danger?"

"The archives… I snuck into the Shogun's archives to see if Akarou sent any opium into the country…" Reiji muttered after Ryumiko gave him the antidote, which she stole from Akurou before she went to the Shinsen-Gumi headquarters with him and Akarou. "He caught me red-handed, and threatened to hand me in to the Shogun. The punishment would be execution, as I'll be unworthy of seppuku. If I am to die by the former, the Shinsen-Gumi and you would suffer greatly"

"So that is why you gave me to Akurou, because he wants a pretty wife and to quell Akarou" Ryumiko exclaimed as the truth dawned upon her. "I must return to Akurou… I swore to uphold the family honor and the Shinsen-Gumi"

"No! Akurou has already written a letter of divorce, Ryumi-chan", he said, regaining his strength. "The most important step is to remove Akarou from the face of this world"

"That's impossible, the Tsubasa clan will be easily notified of his death even if we manage to kill him" Hiko said, knowing that they had many spies based in Kyoto. The said clan were the ones responsible for the opium circulated in Kyoto and Edo, which caused much pain and suffering to the populace.

"We can get Oni-san and Okita to help, if we're lucky", Ryumiko said hopefully. "I'm sure that they'll chip in. Hiko-sama, can you stay here and help Otou-sama lest he needs anything?"

"I'm not letting you go, Ryumi-chan" Reiji said sternly. "Even if you do not care about your life, the child that you bear is innocent. Don't throw your life away just for vengeance"

"But… Otou-sama, I must, or you and the Shinsen-Gumi would be ground into ashes" she said. 'Furthermore, Hiko-sama will blow his cover"

"Don't worry, Ryumi-chan, Hiko-dono is a wise man, he will not put your efforts to waste"

"Ryumiko" Hiko said, holding her white hands, "I promise you that your companions and I will return safely"

HAN: I thank Patience Halliwell who reviewed EVERY CHAPTER, and hope the others would do so too. She's a good girl, know? Take her as a role model, okay…

Think of it as a Christmas present to me, please?


	12. The Iron WolfMaiden restored

"Oni-san, Okita, I need your help" Ryumiko said woefully as she sat down at a renown Soba shack in Kyoto, Aoiya.

"What is it?" Saito asked, "I thought you were living joyfully with that ceramics-artist of yours, but by the looks of your face, you don't seem quite happy"

"Otou-sama had a fight with my father-in-law, and severed his arm. Now, Akarou wants to report a certain crime of his to the Shogun in revenge for the former, and the divorce between me and Akurou, who was forced to by Otou-sama"

"We'd like to help, but you must tell us everything in detail" Okita said, "Moreover, we must inform Kondou-san and Hijikata-san"

"No, please don't. The Tsubasa clan's spies will be alerted if the two main leaders of the Shinsen-Gumi move as well", she said, looking around as though there were actually spies around them. "Otou-sama will tell you everything once we get back to the head-quarters"

Thus, the three of them left the shack after paying the bill. On the way, Okita decided to lighten up the mood by saying, "Hey, Ryumiko, how's your baby?"

"It's fine, of course, what if Otou-sama bringing me herbal tonics every other day. It just loves to kick me, that's all" she smiled.

"What do you plan to name it when it's born?" Saito asked. "More importantly, whose surname will you give it to?"

"Tsubasa" Ryumiko answered, "I still want it to know that it came from a well-respected Samurai clan, no matter how they look down on me. As for the name, it's Miryu for a girl and Kenshin (1) for a boy. Hiko-sama and I talked it over at dinner not three weeks ago"

"Wow, you do know how to choose a name" Okita said. "I wonder if I'll live to give your child kenjutsu lessons"

"Okita has your bronchitis worsened?" she asked in a concerned manner. "Did you even take your medication?"

The boy was silent. Ryumiko looked at Saito for some answers, but he just shook his head. Fifteen minutes later, they reached the head-quarters, were Kondou and Hijikata were waiting for them. The worried expressions on their faces were signs that Reiji had already told them of his plan to get rid of Akarou, which was, of course, a dangerous task, even when Hiko was there.

"We know of your plan, Ryumiko" Kondou said the moment they went indoors. "I still think that it is suicide"

"We shall see, Kondou-san, but first, let's talk it over with some Sake" she said, her voice was now filled with its former authority known to every member of the Shinsen-Gumi, down to the freshest recruit.

"Welcome back, Ryumiko-san" said Takada Kanryuu, leader of the Fifth Division.

"It's good to be back, Kanryuu" she replied.

"I see that the Iron wolf-maiden of Mibu has gained her former strength" Saito teased. "Albeit the fact that she is now the mother of another future-prodigy"

(1): I played on this, because it was Hiko who gave Kenshin this name. Don't sue me, please!


	13. Akarou and his servants DOWN

Tsubasa Akarou was heading for the Shogun's mansion when he was suddenly attacked by three men, two of which he knew to be warriors of the Shinsen-Gumi, while the other's identity was unknown to him. The latter's Ki was exceptionally strong, almost forcing the inner-coward that everyone in the Tsubasa clan possesses.

"Gatotsu Zeroshiki!" Okita shouted, but the attack was being blocked by Akarou's katana.

"You'll have to do better than that if you want to kill me" he exclaimed.

Saito wasted to time, and used the famous Gatotsu Ishiki on him. At least he was able to stab him in the shoulder. He would've successfully killed him, if Akarou's footwork wasn't so wild.

"Hiten-Mitsurugi Ryuu" Hiko chanted softly as he raised his sword to attack Akarou, "Ryu-Chou-Sen!" He could've killed the latter, if his blow wasn't stopped by a pair of whips used by a bodyguard. However, it took him mere seconds to cut the whips with the use of his own Ki.

"You are well-trained with the sword" Akarou said, trying to attack Hiko simultaneously. "I seriously did not know that a mere ceramics artist like you is able of such powerful attacks"

"There is a lot about me that you will never know" Hiko said, signaling Saito and Okita to attack him together. Within the blink of an eye, three separate attacks were launched on the man, namely the Gatotsu Ishiki and Nishiki, along with the Hiten-Mitsurugi Ku-Zu-Ryu-Sen.

Then Akarou lay dead on the streets, where his blood was splattered in the liters. He was literally cut up into several pieces. The next thing to do, as any idiot could tell you, to get rid of the mutilated corpse. This final step of removing Tsubasa Akarou from the world was exceptionally hard to commence, as the Tsubasa clan spies were literally crawling everywhere.

As dawn came, they buried the body in a secluded patch of forest in the mountains, not far away from the one that Hiko lived in. Then, as planned they headed back into the city, but were confronted by at least twenty people, all of which were wearing black clothes with the word "Tsubasa" inscribed on the back.

"We know that you are the ones who murdered Akarou-sama!" said their leader, who wore red wrist guards.

"Yare-yare" Saito said, "Unfortunately, we do not have time to fight with you kids just as it is. So, you'd better shut up, and forget about the whole incident where you said that we were the ones who disposed of your master"

"Uh, Saito-san" Okita whispered. "I don't think that we should anger them. They look exceptionally dangerous, and not to mention, heavily armed"

Hiko was silent. Now that Akarou was dead and gone, he only wanted to go back to Ryumiko's side. Nothing was more important to him at that moment. Thus, he raised his katana, and attacked the spies. As Okita had foreseen, those spies were not ordinary swordsmen, their Ki was stronger than the average level, but their speed and power proved to be a match for Hiko,

Okita was now struggling to fight, as his tuberculosis attacked his body again. The boy was literally coughing up blood while spilling those of his enemies'.

"Okita, you must go back now!" Saito commanded, as he was worried of his comrade's safety. "Everyone will have my head if you return a dead corpse"

The child remained adamant to remain, but Hiko and Saito had already killed all of the Tsubasa clan's servants. "Come on, let's get back to your head-quarters" the former said, with Okita's arm over his shoulders.

Twenty minutes on, the threesome came to a complete halt. They saw a familiar sight, Ryumiko standing in front of the Shinsen-Gumi head-quarters waiting for them. But, the expression on her fair face was one of shock and terror. They did not know why, but they did feel the presence of an unfamiliar Ki coming from behind them

Ryumiko sent her katana flying towards them, which all of them dodged just in time. Each of them thought that she wanted to kill them. Instead, she smiled at them when they stood up again, with joy inscribed deeply in her fair face. They looked around them, and saw one of the Tsubasa clan's servants, with her katana stuck in his throat.

"Welcome home", she said, "all of you"


	14. Birth of Tsubasa Miryu

Rain came along with the night, which brought a thunder-storm soon after. There were three people in Hiko's cottage, Ryumiko, himself and a mid-wife. Ryumiko's child will finally be born, after nine months of pregnancy.

Reiji, Hijikata, Kondou, Saito and Okita rushed to the mountain, and heard the first cries of the child. Reiji was so excited that he crashed the door open, and hoped that his daughter and grandchild would be safe and sound.

"Congratulations miss" the mid-wife said, "You have a beautiful baby daughter" She left after receiving payment from Reiji.

Everyone there was overjoyed, Reiji most of all. "Ryumi-chan let me see my granddaughter" he said when he sat at Ryumiko's side. She gave the baby to him gladly, which he cradled with the affection only a grand-father could possess.

"Otou-sama, do you like her?" she asked weakly, "Is she fit to be a warrior of the Shinsen-Gumi?"

"We will not discuss her future at the moment when she is born, Ryumi-chan" Reiji said, "Do you have a name for her?"

"Miryu" Hiko said promptly. "She is to be named Tsubasa Miryu"

"Why take the name of the wretched scum's family?" Okita asked Ryumiko, who cringed at the very mention of Akurou.

"If Ryumiko uses the surname "Hiko" her honor would be destroyed, as she was not yet legally divorced by Akurou when she escaped from Akurou's abuse, one month pregnant" Saito denounced, with his Sherlock Holmes-like skills of deductions. "She must retain the name of Miryu's father, no matter how much she hates him"

"Once again, Oni-san, you are correct" Ryumiko said, regaining some of her strength, "It will make my story more believable, which will include my divorce with Akurou after the death of his father, who was killed by 'unknown assassins'"

"It was a good thing that all the Tsubasa spies were are killed by the three of you" Hijikata said, referring to Hiko, Okita and Saito. "Or else, we'll be caught hook line and sinker"

"I'm sorry for doubting all of you" Kondou said, softly, his words inaudible.

"That's nothing, Wolf of Mibu" Hiko said, "The important thing is that we are now safe and sound, along with little Miryu here"

"Hiko-dono is right" Reiji, still carrying Miryu, said, "Tonight; we will rejoice and drink till our hearts content!" Then, turning to Ryumiko, whilst giving her a few springs of ginseng from China, he said, "This is for you, and don't even try to think about Sake any time within the forty-ninth day of Miryu's birth"

"Hai, Otou-sama" Ryumiko said, carried Miryu to her cradle, made by a friend of Reiji's when the news of her pregnancy was spread two days after Akarou's funeral.

There was much joy in the little cottage, where the nearest and dearest of Ryumiko celebrated the birth of Miryu. No one knew that Akurou, soaked and overcome with rage was making his way to the mountain with his ten brothers, every one of them armed and dangerous. They had found out about Akarou's death, and wanted to wreak revenge on those who killed him. Their first suspect was Ryumiko, whom they wanted to taste the pain of torture worse than those of Hell's.

It was Hiko who first sensed the maleficent Ki that was wildly abroad, walking closer to the entrance of the cottage; he heard a familiar voice which said,

"I'm going to rip you into pieces and burn your lover alive, you whore! Come out and meet me if you dare!"

Review Replies: 1) nissepisse: Hmm… putting Hiko against Kenshin seems like a big hurt to the original story to me… No offense though. I was thinking that the clash between the Shinsen-Gumi and Kenshin, who supports the Ishin-Ishishi made Hiko become the anti-social jerk that we all know he is…

2) cauliflower: Well, if your read the earlier chapter's you'll know that Ryumiko passed her position to Okita. By the way, have you reviewed this story before? Sorry to have removed your review…

3) Patience Halliwell: Nah, only the spies, which is a major-league GOOD thing. The clash between Ryumiko and a "major leader" of the Tsubasa clan will be coming up next chapter…

Once again, thank you for reading and reviewing this lowly fic… Thank you de gozaru yo!


	15. Fall of the WolfMaiden

"Where do you think you are going?" Reiji asked Akurou the moment the latter set foot on the doorstep of Hiko's cottage. "Don't you dare touch my daughter and her child!"

Akurou took no heed of Reiji, but left his brothers to fight on with Reiji, the Shinsen-Gumi's leaders and Hiko. He heard the sound of a katana being unsheathed the moment he went into the cottage. The cooing of a baby was also clearly heard, how he despised that sound, even of it was from his own flesh and blood.

"Take one more step closer, Akurou, and face the blade of my katana!" Ryumiko threatened as she held Miryu in her hand, her katana in the other. Her eyes were glowing in a light of amber, filled with hatred as he progressed towards both mother and daughter.

"Who are you to resist me, you fool of a woman?" Akurou asked coolly. His katana also raised, ready for combat. "I know that you would not risk a duel with me, because that child of yours would be in danger if you do… Now, you stand hopeless and defenseless before me, and nothing can change it, not even your precious mongrel of a potter"

"That might be quite an understatement there, Akurou" Hiko said from behind him. "I don't remember welcoming you into my home, since a mongrel like me is not worthy of your glorified presence"

"Hiko-sama, do not waste your time speaking to him," Ryumiko said, giving Miryu to him. Her eyes had returned to their original chestnut color as she spoke. She saw him looking at her with worried eyes, and said, "Hiko-sama, you know that I must fight him one day or another, and you know that I will not suffer you to reveal your true identity to him when you engage him in battle."

"Ryumiko… you can't face him alone!" Hiko said, unwilling to let her go, like the day when her brothers in arms took her away to get married to Akurou. "What of Miryu, who will take care of her if not her own mother?"

Akurou laughed as Ryumiko shed a tear the moment Hiko mentioned about Miryu. "Not so tough, are you now, Ryumiko?" he asked in a taunting tone.

She only looked at her newborn daughter with grief and remorse. "Miryu… forgive Oka-san for not being able to be with you" she told the cooing baby. "Nevertheless, Oka-san will smile upon you as her greatest hatred and burden has been lifted when she goes to heaven. You must know that Oka-san did this for you and Hiko-sama…"

"Do not say that, Ryumiko!" Hiko shouted, scandalized. He never believed that those words came from Ryumiko, the most steadfast and brave woman he'd ever known. "You will live to see Miryu mature to be a woman just like you, maybe even greater, I promise you this!"

"Hiko-sama, I know that you would honor your promise, but I know my limits" she said as she raised her katana in order to attack Akurou. Her eyes returned to their terrifying state of amber as she laid them on Akurou. "I've just given birth to Miryu, and now, almost all my strength has gone. My last wish is that you do not grieve if I die… Take care of Miryu for me…"

"Even you know that your end is near," Akurou jested, deep in his heart, he was afraid of what may befall him, as he had seen her kill before. "We shall see who will prevail amongst us both!"

Ryumiko only looked at him with flaming anger. "You always thought that you were far more superior to others because you bear the mark of the Tsubasa clan, but have you even thought of others who may be greater than you hundred-fold?" she asked him.

"Who are you to think that you are greater than I am?" he shouted in return.

"I have every right to, Akurou" she replied.

A flash of red came in a blink of an eye. The next second, Hiko saw Ryumiko's katana embedded deeply into Akurou's dead and blood-stained body, and was glad that the scum was finally dead. But what he saw grieved him to no end.

There she lay, covered in her own blood, her hand grasping Akurou's katana, which was protruding at her abdomen. _She must've been too late to avoid his attack_, Hiko thought. But the serene look on her face proved him wrong. Why would she kill herself, when everything she wanted was just moments away?

"Ryumiko…" Hiko called, "RYUMIKO!" But, she did not reply. Nothing could bring her back now that she was dead and gone. Not even the man she loved as much as her father, maybe even more.

So, how did you guys like the ending? If you don't, well, there's nothing you can do about it, so there. Well, I'm coming up with a sequel, and it's about Miryu… Hope you guys liked this fic…


End file.
